Then Is Not Now
by KatLovessShadowHunters
Summary: I am Tessa Gray, I am -was- quite poor when I lived in New York with my brother Nathanial Gray, when my aunt Harriet died of cancer, a letter was sent to me and it was titled 'last wishes to my daughter.' and a will he owns a mansion in London and he left a very, VERY large amount of money to me, in his letter he said... (Infernal Devices- my first time writing TID, ENJOY!)
1. Summary

p style="text-align: left;"Then Is Not Now./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Summary:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I am Tessa Gray, I am -was- quite poor when I lived in New York with my brother Nathanial Gray, when my aunt Harriet died of cancer, a letter was sent to me and it was titled 'last wishes to my daughter.' and a will he owns a mansion in London and he left a very, VERY large amount of money to me, in his letter he said... (Infernal Devices- my first time writing TID, ENJOY!)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Then is Not Now Chap One

**Do not own anything but the plot, the rest was all Cassandra Clare and her fantastic book's**

* * *

**Then Is Not Now.**

**Summary:**

I am Tessa Gray, I am -was- quite poor when I lived in New York with my brother Nathanial Gray, when my aunt Harriet died of cancer, a letter was sent to me and it was titled 'last wishes to my daughter.' and a will he owns a mansion in London and he left a very, VERY large amount of money to me, in his letter he said... (Infernal Devices- my first time writing TID, ENJOY!)

* * *

_Last Wishes To My Daughter._

_I know this is hard to believe, my dearest Tessie, I love you. and this is YOUR real father, not Nathanial's but your own, Nathanial is Aunt Harriet's son we took in for her when she went through her husbands death, we know we are going to die, me and your mother, doctors can not tell what from but we both know we shall pass._

_I am here to tell you Nathanial already knew, we told him in the letter he shall get when 15, and you shall get this when Aunt Harriet dies, she has been sick her whole life._

_Do not quit calling Nathanial your brother just because you found out you were cousins, in blood you may not be, but in your actions and mind, you two are brother and sister. Here is EVERYTHING I have ever owned in this will, Money, House and 100,000 dollars for the house to be redone, in the basement, is all of your and Nathanial's baby things, your mothers and our stuff is in the attic, ask the house helpers to move it to the back yard building that is for the maids to the attic and you can go and retrieve what you desire._

_The maid's are already paid for, the bills, everything. the maids are a poor family that have 8 children that, should be around Nathanial's age, a little older, they already have money sent to them every week, in there own bank. They will never run out._

_The address to the Gray Manor of London is **** at ****** ****** and the map is tucked in this letter. Call this number to have a move guy come, like I said, everything is payed for, you must leave New York, I am so sorry, a man named Axel Mortmain will come to the house and fly you to London, the map is just in case you decide to drive with Mortmain, Mortmain is like a brother to me, so he will help when ever needed.__Now is explanation time. Nathanial was adopted from Aunt Harriet, you two are cousins, you grandparents died long ago, I know this is hard because you have no family but the maids, but you will get through it._

_Me and your mother love you, from your mother Elizabeth Gray and your father._

_Love, your Family_

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**The Past Is Still My Future.**

She has reread the note at least a hundred times, Tessa Grey felt Depressed that the note ended so early, Father and Mother had apparently died a few years after my birth, and Nathanial had known about his true mother and father, as soon as he found out he went ballistic, drinking gambling, but for some reason a few days ago at Aunt Harriet's Burial, he promised his drinking away, he hasn't been out drinking or gambling or even spent money at that.

"TESSIE! MORTMAIN IS HERE!" the moving men out my window are done packing what little we have, Mortmain said in the letter our baby bedrooms are still around and non touched, but our teenage room's are being redone how we want it, Nathanial took forever to pick how he wanted it, I picked every thing purple and white and I would go shopping for clothes when I got to London, _ugh. clothes shopping._

"TESSIE HURRY UP!" all I had to grab was my book, I will leave the lawn chair in my bedroom. I was rereading '_A Tale Of Two Cites.' _and let me tell you it has to be my favorite.

"COMING!" I yell as I walk out to drive to London (3,459 mi.)... Ha not really we have to drive to the airport and then watch as men put all the cargo on a bigger plane and we go in a private jet.

WHY?

* * *

"Tess...? Tessa? wake up we have around an half and hour till we land." I groaned and rolled over on the mattress Nate and me shared.

"Go. Away." I said and then he pulled me up and nearly shoved into the small bathroom to wash up in. I was about to open the door back when Nate handed me my morning bag,

"Thanks." he smiled and shut the door, I locked it and looked at my slightly pale skin, my dark grey-ish, green-ish eyes, _My eyes look like a pale green/gray-ish sea. _I thought happily, my lips were a dark pink and my teeth healthy and white, I sighed and brushed my curly brown hair, I straitened it and put it into a long braid, letting one forgotten curl fall out, I put on my peach colored Bra and boy-short underwear, my 'Book's are my air' shirt that was gray and pale green writing, my dark blue skinny jeans and my green moccasins, I walked out of the bathroom and Nate was already fully dressed and ready.

"5 minutes! buckle up and eat your breakfast!" Called back Mortmain.

As we buckled up we ate some donuts and had OJ, we talked in between bites and laughed when mortmain said,

"We are landing this Shit rocket!" and then we felt a shake which made me stiffen and look around with wide eyes, I never liked planes but when Nate started to laugh I really didn't like it.

"And WE ARE LANDED!" great now lets get the hell off this plane and on the ground!

* * *

**How was that for a first Chapter?**

**Question of the week: What should Nathanial's room look like? / or / What is your Favorite color?**

**If I get at least 5 reviews I will have another chapter out in the next few days.**

**I will right more in next chapter, it is 3:30 a.m. and I am tired.**

**Review?**

**Problem?**

**I've got the answer.**

**~ Kat**


	3. Then Is Not Now Chap Two

Then Is Not Now.

Chapter Two

Welcome/Not So Welcome.

"We are here." Nate hugged me and I smiled, it was perfect till a teenage boy with blond hair and dark brown eyes came storming out of the left house and screamed,

"WILL! YOU ASS! WERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE!?" I smiled at the yelling teenager and when the right house 2nd floor window came open and a black haired, dark blue eyed, dark blue and white striped Aeropostale shirt opened the window and dropped the phone into the mud, the boy cursed picked the phone up and flipped the other boy off, I watched as the boy stomped off and back into his house with a thud, _well our neighbor's are loud... amazing._

"Tessa want to go in and order pizza?" I smiled and nodded, not realizing I had a pair of blue eyes following me.

* * *

As we watched T.V it was at least 6:10 P.M. and I was still wide awake, of course Nate fell asleep, I smiled at him, a few seconds later a '_RING' _came from the door bell system, I smiled, stood up and walked to the door and opened it, when I seen the dark haired and blue eyed boy, he looked very uncomfortable, I smiled lightly as he said,

"I'm Will Herondale and my mother was wandering if you and your brother would come to dinner...?" I looked over at Nate and shrugged, I walked out with him,

"Tessa Grey." I say then add,

"So who was that boy earlier... the blond one?" he smiled lightly and said,

"Gideon Lightwood, or as I say Lightworm, but he lashes out when I say Lightworm." I smiled and realized his front yard had like 10 cars up front,

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention Lightwood's, Herondale's and Fairchild's are-"

"Clary Fairchild?!" He nodded and I smiled and said,

"That is my younger cousin that's all..." I smiled sheepishly and said,

"Who else?" he looked over at me and said,

"Just the lightwood's, Herondale's, Fairchild's and one Grey." I nodded as we reached his large porch and he swung the door open, let me say I felt underdressed.

"TESSA!?" I smiled and opened my arms as Clary flung herself at me.

"Clary! What's up?" she began to speak when Jace smiled and pulled Clary back to the dance floor.

"Well Clary how interesting!" I say sarcastically as Will chuckled and said,

"We are having a teenage party downstairs, so we teenagers can have neighbor time." I laughed and let Will drag me downstairs, somehow Jace and Clary caught on and followed us.

The basement was typical basement but a lot prettier, there was a kitchen, a bathroom and all around the downstairs was a few bedrooms, I seen the living room and there was a ton of red cups and a body on the ground.

"WHO THE HELL LET GABRIEL DRINK BEFORE EVERYONE GOT HERE AND THE PIZZA'S!" everyone looked over and there eyes landed on me.

"This is Tessa Grey, she lives next door." everyone said hey and then Will said,

"That's Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jorden, Sophie, Gideon, my sister is gone at a different party, Jem as in James and the one on the floor is-"

"Gabriel?" I asked and he nodded proudly, we sat down and started talking for a while when Izzy yelled,

"TRUTH OR DARE IZZY ADDITION TIME!" I smiled as we all went over to the open floor area and sat, I sat next to Clary and Will because I knew them two.

"Ok RULES; if one doesn't do a dare, they take a peace of clothing off, if one doesn't do the dare right, they either take two pieces of clothing off or kiss the person that dared them." we nodded and the game began.

"Tessa, Truth or Dare?" I smiled and said smoothly,

"Truth." she smiled and said,

"Have you ever hade sex before?" My eyes widened and I said quietly,

"No." nearly every one buy Clary and Jace looked at me shocked I shrugged. It went on forever when Will says,

"Everyone is aloud to spend the night, just no sex in the guest bedrooms." we all nodded when my phone buzzed

* * *

Nate: Come home when the parties done, I heard the music from the house.

Tessa: Ok, Clary's spending the night, is ok if I stay?

Nate: if Clary's there.

Tessa: Night ,

Nate: Diddo. :)

* * *

"Ok, who wants to pull an all-nighter!" Screamed Clary and Jace lifted he and carried her to a guest bedroom.

"Tess, are you aloud to stay?" I nodded and he said

"You don't have anything to wear and everyone took the guest bedrooms." I nodded and said,

"I'll go home if you want...?"

"No! I mean- come with me." I nodded and followed him up stairs to his room, he went over to his drawers when he handed me a button-up and a tiny pair of boxers,

"There old, they don't fit me any more, keep them." I nodded and he pointed toward a bathroom.

"They sort of fit..." Will was staring at his boxer shorts on me, when he looked at the button-up he smiled cause how they fit.

"Were am I-" he pointed to a bed with dark blue bedspread and I smiled thankfully, not realizing he was still staring at me when he turned out the light, that night Will stayed up wondering and questioning why he let her near his bedroom and why he suddenly cares for this lost girl? Jem was in the other room sleeping and wondering why he is drawn to this beautiful Tessa, and when school starts up, me and Will, I already know, will be her bodyguards and best friends.

* * *

**You mad at my crap chapter? sorry!**

**Question of the day: Is the story going to quick? I will rewrite the chapter if so / or / what should happen when school starts up?**

**Review?**

**Problem?**

**I got the answer's.**

**~ Kat**


	4. No Chapter

**Hey guys! my computer has crashed horribly, like... almost to the unfix-able! and i might not even be writing for awhile. :(**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I have been writing multiple chapters and new stories, so i will be updating all my stories soon.**

**SORRY! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~ KAt**


End file.
